Whispers BOOK 1: Shadows SUPER EDITION
by Crowsong02
Summary: Elmpaw has a destiny like no other...and the prophecy that Jayfeather receives is like a huge weight on her shoulders...yet it's a blessing. Now, Jayfeather, Elmpaw, and Lionblaze go off on a journey that could save the Clans from destroying themselves.
1. A Cat's Dreams

**(JAYFEATHER P.O.V)**

_Even though I was blind, _I knew that Dawnspirit, a loner that had come to ThunderClan, had had one beautiful light brown she-kit. The she-kit had striking blue eyes, that sparkled in the sunlight. I always dreamed about the kit, Elmkit, and I knew we had some sort of connection. She made me feel...good. This dream was so real. I was in the camp, finished with my medicine cat duties. Elmkit came bouncing toward me. "I like you, Jayfeather,"she mewed. "Your my best friend." I smiled, and pushed my nose into her fur. _Why am I showing her...affection?_ Could I be feeling something for...a tiny kit? No. Just a friendship. Elmkit hopped around gleefully. "I like you too."I meowed to her. The dream faded, and I jerked awake. Elmkit's scent wafted around the medicine den. I heard her jumping around, sniffing the herbs and curiously taking things out of their places. "You can stop now,"I told her. The noises stopped and I could sense her hanging her head. Elmkit padded over to me. "It's alright. Just don't go messing with the herbs,"I tried to comfort her. Elmkit looked up at me. "Okay. I won't. But I want to be like you, a medicine cat!"she explained. "Come on, follow me. We can play outside."I continued. Elmkit tumbled after me as I padded out of the den and outside. Dawnspirit lay stretching out in the sun, her eyes closed. Dawnspirit got up suddenly, and herded her kit back to the nursery. "I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble,"Dawnspirit apologized for Elmkit. "No, no. She was just curious. I promised her we would play together."I explained, trying to peek through the thick screen of brambles that covered the entrance to the nursery. The queen dipped her head and squeezed through the entrance to the nursery. _Tomorrow is Elmkit's apprentice ceremony...is she going to choose to be a warrior? She must..._

**(ELMKIT P.O.V.)**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Firestar's voice rang out as he called the meeting for my apprentice ceremony. "Elmkit."Firestar called. I stepped up to the front of all the other cats, proudly sitting with my fur neatly groomed. "This is a proud day for ThunderClan, by naming apprentices we show ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Elmkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Elmpaw. Foxleap,"he announced. Foxleap stepped up, his reddish tabby fur shining in the sunlight. "You are ready for an apprentice. You will be Elmpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength and courage to Elmpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan."Firestar went on. I touched noses with Foxleap. "Don't worry. I know you'll make a great warrior."he whispered. "Elmpaw! Elmpaw! Elmpaw!"the Clan chanted. After every cat dispersed from the crowd, Foxleap asked me,"We're going to explore the territories. How does that sound?" I sighed. I wanted to do battle training. We slipped through the bramble camp entrance and into the woods. "Wait. What do you smell?"he asked me. "Um...mouse...and...fox!"I shouted. "It's fresh...stay back. Try to keep out of the way."Foxleap reported to me. A low growl came out of the bushes. A fox jumped out of a holly bush, it's giant teeth gnashing. With one huge paw, it swatted me aside. I was trying to get to my paws when the fox picked me up with it's teeth and shook me like a dead mouse. I went limp. I saw blood, fur, and then I went into darkness.

**(JAYFEATHER P.O.V)**

**"**Noo!"I screamed when I saw Elmpaw's limp body, lying there on the ground. _She's alive. She has to be, _I thought, searching for a sign of warmth, or maybe a twitch. With me, I had ferns, marigold, poppy seeds, and chamomile. Elmpaw's flank twitched. "She's alive,"I told Foxleap. I smiled, but then my smile faded. What if she didn't make it? I washed out the wound on her side with ferns, then rubbed on marigold. Elmpaw coughed and tried to raise her head. "Rest,"I ordered. She put her head back down and let me feed her the chamomile, and then she lapped up the poppy seeds. I picked her up by the scruff, because she was still small, and took her carefully back to the camp. When we reached the medicine den, she was asleep. I put her down carefully on a nest, letting her rest.

**(3RD PERSON P.O.V)**

Jayfeather leaned over Elmpaw. "How do you feel?"he asked her. "Terrible,"Elmpaw replied. Foxleap trotted in to check on his apprentice, followed by Dawnspirit who was hard on his paws. "She's alright. She just woke up,"Jayfeather explained. Dawnspirit pushed her nose into her only kit's fur. "I'm not a kit anymore!"Elmpaw protested. "You'll always be my kit..."Dawnspirit whispered. The light brown apprentice let out a hiss of annoyance. A shock went through Jayfeather, and he trembled as he rasped,"_**The Elm comes to rest on the Jay's strong wing, and with it comes a price, as the Lion runs through the Clover..." **_Everyone sat shocked in silence. A new prophecy had come.


	2. Love and Memories

**(JAYFEATHER'S P.O.V.)**

_The moon had just started _to rise when we told Lionblaze that we had to go on a journey to save the Clans. "Not again. Didn't the Great Journey already end all that? And where are we going?"he questioned. "No, and we're going to find new territory. And make a new Clan,"I explained. "By combining ThunderClan and WindClan, but first we have to find territory,"Elmpaw butted in. "Right. We're leaving at moonhigh. First, we'll need to eat and get some sleep,"I pointed out. Elmpaw and Lionblaze nodded and went to the fresh-kill pile. But I chose sleep first. And the dreams came again. This time, my dream wasn't so clear. "Jayfeather, help me! Please!"Elmpaw's voice shouted. All I could see was her face. Her beautiful light brown face, pleading for help. _No! How do I help her? _The dream started to fade. _No! I _need _to help her! _I woke up suddenly. I padded out of my den and picked a plump thrush from the fresh-kill pile. After I was done eating, I picked my way up to the camp entrance. Elmpaw and Lionblaze stood, waiting for me. "Lionblaze, can you give me a moment to speak to Elmpaw?"I asked my brother. Lionblaze nodded, and slipped out through the entrance. "What is it?"Elmpaw asked me. "I'm not sure, Elmpaw...but...but I think..." I couldn't find the right words. Elmpaw tilted her head to the side. "I think that I love you."I finished. Elmpaw stared at me in amazement, when suddenly she licked my cheek. "I think I love you, too."

**(ELMPAW'S P.O.V.)**

Joy overwhelmed me. He felt the same way. Ever since I was a kit I had loved him. I pushed my nose into his sweet smelling fur, and I almost cried. Before we could do anything, Lionblaze stepped in from the camp entrance. "What are you doing? Medicine cats are forbid to-" But before he could continue, Jayfeather cut him off. "In the new Clan, we will make a new code. They won't be able to stop us." Lionblaze immediately shrunky back at his brother's retort. I smiled, and as we started to pad out, I gave him another lick on the cheek.

**(JAYFEATHER'S P.O.V.)**

We had found a rest spot in an alley of Twolegplace, underneath a dead bracken bush. Lionblaze had picked a large clump of wild ferns that grew in the alley. Elmpaw rested beside me, her head on my shoulder, as she slept. We were underneath the bracken bush, but I couldn't sleep. I wanted to protect her. If any loners came and attacked, I would protect her. I loved her. So much. I hated how the warrior code could pull us apart back home. The new Clan we made would not be held back by the stupid laws. A twig snapped and instantly all my senses were alert. I scented the air; it was just Lionblaze making his way to their makeshift den. Lionblaze squeezed in and whispered,"She really loves you. But you know someone will find out, don't you?" I shook my head. "Not unless you tell someone,"I quickly retorted. Elmpaw stirred. "I guess. But...you will tell her that you can't be together when we return. The warrior code forbids medicine cats from falling in love,"Lionblaze added. I unsheathed my claws and dug them into the ground. "No. The new Clan we make won't have those kinds of stupid laws,"I stated to him simply. "If we are in love, then we can be in love. It doesn't matter."

**(3RD PERSON'S P.O.V.)**

"Attack! Let no one trespass on ThunderClan territory!"Firestar yowled. The ThunderClan warriors surged forward toward ShadowClan. ShadowClan had trespassed on ThunderClan territory with a spying patrol. Cloudtail, Birchfall, Thornclaw, and Briarpaw had caught the patrol, and had yowled a warning to the Clan. Now, half of ThunderClan's warriors fought the patrol and the ShadowClan cats hiding in the bushes. "Where's your little apprentice, Foxleap? Did your little apprentice die of stupidity?"taunted a dark gray ShadowClan warrior. "And where's your medicine cat, Firestar? Did he feed himself death berries?"teased another ShadowClan warrior, this time a tawny she-cat. Foxleap pounced on the dark gray warrior and battered at his ears, claws unsheathed. Blood streamed down the cat's ears. Foxleaped flipped the gray warrior on his back, and swiftly ran to claw at his head. "My apprentice has been chosen by StarClan, Stormfeather!"Foxleap retorted. Stormfeather leaped up and grabbed Foxleap by the scruff. Throwing the reddish ThunderClan warrior, Stormfeather sprinted after his enemy. Foxleap got up and hissed, outstretching his front claws. Stormfeather couldn't stop himself, and ran straight into the trap. His side bled intensely, and his breath came in gasps. "StarClan will not honor your death. You will go to the Dark Forest, I guarantee it."Foxleap growled. Stormfeather stared blankly at his enemy, as the ThunderClan warrior trotted off to fight another.

**(ELMPAW'S P.O.V.)**

I woke up as dawn light streamed through the makeshift den. My head was no longer resting on Jayfeather's shoulder. He was gone. "Jayfeather? Lionblaze?"I yowled. "Keep it down,"came Lionblaze's reply. "Jayfeather told me to stay here while he looked around." "But he's _blind! _How could you have let him go off like that?"I scolded him. I raced out of the den and tried to follow his scent trail. Rain started to sprinkle down, washing the scent trail away. I broke down as I reached an abandoned Twoleg nest. I slipped over the fence, trying to find shelter. I squeezed through a hole in the den that led inside. But when I reached the inside, I found a giant group of loners who were making this den theirs. "Well look! The rain brought in a little she-cat!"yowled a big tortoiseshell tom, who must have been the leader. "Yes...a new prisoner, Blood?"asked a black tabby tom. "Yes, Snoop. I'll organize a prisoner patrol to guard her. Or...would you like to join this Clan? It's called PowerClan. We hold the power in all of Twolegplace...and the territories we take from others."Blood explained, smiling. "P-PowerClan? It sounds tempting..."I replied. _No, wait! I'm supposed to be on a journey. And Jayfeather will be worried, _I reminded myself. "No. No, I will not join PowerClan."I quickly added. Blood nodded slowly, then commanded,"Pigeon, Gray, Ella, take our little prisoner to the hole." Two gray tabby toms and a tawny she-cat stalked up to me. The first gray tom grabbed me by the scruff, and the second gray tom clawed my sides. The tortoiseshell she-cat, who had to be Ella, yowled orders to the two toms. Maybe she was the deputy. We reached a dark hole in the wall of the den. "Get inside, _NOW!_"Ella growled. I slowly crept into the hole. It was a small hole, and the two gray toms guarded me. "Who are you? And why are you keeping me here? I only wanted shelter!"I tried to question them.

"Why don't _you _tell her, Pigeon?"

"Fine, fuzz ball. Why don't I tell Blood that you're a traitor, and you tell her, Gray?"

"No! Don't tell _Blood!_ I-I know my mate is a rogue, and my kit has been taken to that _ThunderClan_ to be raised...but you can't tell him! And this prisoner reminds me so much of my kit...I hope Dawn and Elm are alright."

Gray and Pigeon argued back and forth. I realized Gray was really fuzzy. But...what Gray had said startled me. _I look so much like his kit? His mate is a rogue? Dawn and Elm? Dawn_spirit_ and Elm_paw, I thought. "Your my father."I muttered. They must have heard me, because they turned around and stared blankly at me. "No. You couldn't be. Dawn took our kit, Elm, to ThunderClan moons ago."Gray pointed out. "I was taken to ThunderClan with my mother, Dawnspirit, a rogue. My name is Elmpaw. It used to be Elm. My earliest memories are of this place...I remember being born on a really comfy and fuzzy...sofa, they call it? I was the only kit. And I have your eyes."I explained. Gray's mouth gaped. "Little Elm? My little kit...I knew your scent was familiar!"Gray exclaimed happily. Then, he went on,"I must tell Blood...I mean, not that your mother is a rogue, but...that you're my kit." "No! What are you doing? She's a prisoner! _ELLA!"_Pigeon yowled. Ella came suddenly, and Pigeon told her the whole story. Ella smirked, and pinned Gray down. Pigeon leaped at me, and I couldn't do anything but shrink back as Pigeon tried to kill me.

"NOOO!"

"Elm!"

Two familiar shrieks cried out. The last things I saw were blood, fur, and darkness. Just like the time the fox came.


	3. Ember and Sky

**(JAYFEATHER'S P.O.V.)**

_I've found her! I've found her! _I could sense her presence, but also lots of other cats around me. Loners. No one addressed me, or came up to confront me. I heard yowling, and screeches of pain. Then I sensed it. Elmpaw being mauled by one of the loners. "NOOO!"I screamed. Someone else shouted,"Elm!" All my senses kicked in. I blindly clawed and bit, taking in every scent to make sure I wasn't trying to kill someone important. I smelled a scent that was a bit like Elmpaw, so I left the cat alone. Suddenly, everything went silent. I grabbed Elmpaw gently by the scruff, and dragged her out of the abandoned Twoleg den. "Hang on. You're not going to die. Just hang on."I said, comforting myself more than her. We finally reached the alley, and Lionblaze raced out of his makeshift den. "So you found her."he murmured. I tried to lick all the blood of her fur, then told Lionblaze,"We're going to need the ferns to clean out her wounds. And I need you to find cobwebs and marigold while I keep watch on her." I closed my eyes, and lay down next to her.

I was watching her dream. I wasn't in it personally, but I was watching. We were in a forest, hiding in a hollowed out oak tree. "They're going to find us,"Elmpaw cried. "No they're not. And the kits will be alright. Please, I promise. PowerClan isn't going to find us."I tried to comfort her. "But GreatClan has left us. The kits will die of sickness. I will die of sickness. And you will kill yourself because we're gone. Nothing is going right. StarClan hates us! You said we were the Chosen!"Elmpaw screamed. Then, she slowly nodded. "Go back to GreatClan. Find a new mate, and a queen to nurse the kits. You'll all have better lives."she said sadly. "NO! I will _not _leave you! No!"I growled at her. Elmpaw shrank back. I clawed her face, and she was passed out. The kits which she nursed at her belly squirmed and mewled pitifully. "Maybe I will leave you..."I whispered to myself, picking up one kit and putting the other on my back. Then, the dream faded, and I snapped awake.

I sensed that Elmpaw was awake too. "Did you see that...?"she whispered to me. I nodded. Why would I become so angry at her? She was going to bare my kits for StarClan's sake! I would find some way to stop it. "We need to journey farther to find territory. But you're wounds are too deep and painful for you to move. We need to find territory for the new Clan. And quickly, because your missing training...but when you heal I guess Lionblaze could train you."I explained to her. Elmpaw nodded slowly, understanding. Lionblaze returned with the herbs and placed them at my feet. _StarClan, let her heal soon..._

**(ELMPAW'S P.O.V.)**

My wounds had healed quickly, and I was training with Lionblaze. "Come at me."he instructed. I raced forward and caught him off guard when I ran around him. I shot underneath him and nipped at his legs, causing him to fall off balance. Then, I flipped him over easily, and with my claws sheathed, I battered at his belly. "Very good!"he praised. Lionblaze got up. "I think you're ready to become a warrior. You've been training with me for moons now."he meowed. My eyes gleamed. Excitement formed in my belly. _Since we've found GreatClan's territory, it's time to go home and make the journey back...and I'll be a warrior! _I thought gleefully. Jayfeather padded in and licked my cheek. "I see you're doing well,"he commented. "And you're ready to become a warrior." I nodded and nuzzled my soon-to-be mate. "Tonight we make the journey back to ThunderClan."Lionblaze announced. _Tonight._

**(3RD PERSON'S P.O.V.)**

Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Elmpaw returned to the ThunderClan camp. "Welcome back. I suppose you lead us there right away?"Firestar greeted them. Lionblaze shook his head. "First, Elmpaw needs her warrior ceremony. Then, we need to eat and rest."Lionblaze pointed out. Firestar nodded, then leaped up onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."he called. The Clan gathered, muttering to each other. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Elmpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"he announced. "I do."Elmpaw replied. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Elmpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Elmfire. StarClan honors your knowledge and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."Firestar shouted, resting his muzzle on Elmfire's head. Elmfire licked his shoulder respectfully, then stepped back to sit with the warriors. "Elmfire! Elmfire! Elmfire!"the Clan shouted. Jayfeather walked over to congratulate the new warrior. Firestar looked over his Clan, then yowled,"There is more. I would like to send a patrol to inform Onestar that the territory has been found. Spiderleg, Elmfire, Icecloud, and Thornclaw. You can go." With a flick of Firestar's tail, the Clan dispersed, and the patrol headed for the camp entrance.

Elmfire padded happily alongside Gorsetail, a pale gray-and-white tom from WindClan. "You know, Onestar thinks that there should be a new code, made by the two new Clans. Elmfire nodded. "I know. Firestar has told us."she replied. Jayfeather caught up with them. "Firestar and Onestar agreed on stopping to rest."he informed her. The big group stopped, and lots of cats lay down to share tongues. Gorsetail went to catch up with Crowfeather. "Jayfeather, I have something to tell you."Elmfire whispered. "What is it?"Jayfeather asked. "Jayfeather...I'm pregnant with our kits. The new code _has _to remove that law if our kits are to grow up with the truth."she pointed out. Jayfeather padded toward Firestar, leaving Elmfire to rest.

**(ELMFIRE'S P.O.V.)**

"Jayfeather!"I screamed. _The kits are coming, I can feel it. _Kestrelflight and Jayfeather raced over. "What's the matter?"Kestrelflight mewed urgently. "My kits are coming!"I meowed. I saw a smile start to creep up on Jayfeather's face, but he quickly pushed it away. "Just push and breath, okay?"Kestrelflight instructed me. I nodded, and pushed. Jayfeather put a gray and brown kit at my side. "It's a she-kit."he told me. Then, I took a breath and pushed again. Kestrelflight placed a light brown tabby with a gray front leg at my side. "A tom."she informed me. I licked my kits, and looked with gleaming eyes at Jayfeather. "What are their names?"he asked. "The she-kit is Emberkit. You name the tom,"I replied. Kestrelflight had padded off to tell Firestar and Onestar. "Can you tell me what he looks like?"Jayfeather murmured. "He's a brown tabby with a gray front leg."I explained to him. Jayfeather smiled. "Skykit."he decided. "Those are beautiful names. Emberkit and Skykit..."I meowed thoughtfully. _Emberkit and Skykit._


	4. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER-Firestar-handsome ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

DEPUTY-Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT-Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS-

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom  
>Apprentice, Briarpaw<p>

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat  
>Apprentice, Blossompaw<p>

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom  
>Apprentice, Bumblepaw<p>

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Dawnspirit-pretty light brown and cream she-cat

APPRENTICES-

Briarpaw-dark brown she-cat

Blossompaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblepaw-pale gray tom with black stripes

QUEENS-

Elmfire-light brown she-cat with striking amber eyes, mother of Jayfeather's kits:Emberkit (gray and brown she-kit) and Skykit-

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits:Dovekit (gray she-cat) and Ivykit (white and brown tabby she-cat)

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits

ELDERS-

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing eye sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

** SHADOWCLAN**

Leader-Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy-Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat-Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flametail

Warriors-

Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw (ginger tom)

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Apprentices-

Flametail-ginger tom**  
><strong>  
>Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom<p>

Pinepaw-black she-cat

Queens-

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles**  
><strong>  
>Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat<p>

**Elders-**

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**  
><strong>  
>Cedarheart-dark gray tom<p>

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

** WINDCLAN  
><strong>  
>Leader-Onestar-brown tabby tom<p>

Deputy-Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat-Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors-

Crowfeather-dark gray tom**  
><strong>  
>Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom<p>

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes  
>Apprentice, Boulderpaw<p>

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices-

Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat**  
><strong>  
>Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom<p>

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Queens-

None**  
><strong>  
>Elders-<p>

Tornear-tabby tom

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader-Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy-Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat-Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat**  
><strong>Apprentice, Willowshine

Warriors-

Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Graymist-pale gray tabby  
>Apprentice, Troutpaw<p>

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat  
>Apprentice, Mossypaw<p>

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom  
>Apprentice, Rushpaw<p>

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Apprentices**-**

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens-

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat**  
><strong>  
>Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes<p>

Elders-

Blackclaw-smoky-black tom**  
><strong>  
>Voletooth-small brown tabby tom<p>

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom


	5. New Beginnings

**(JAYFEATHER'S P.O.V.)**

Emberkit and Skykit squealed, and pushed each other for Elmfire's milk. I smiled proudly. Everyone probably figured I was the father. "Cats of GreatClan!"Onestar shouted. Firestar stepped up next to him. "I am proud to say that Elmfire, a new warrior, has had her kits!"Firestar announced. "Their names are Skykit and Emberkit."Onestar continued. "I would also like to announce that a new warrior code has been formed for GreatClan."Firestar meowed, looking around the new Clan. I nuzzled Elmfire, and pushed my way through the crowd of cats to speak to the leaders. "Firestar, Onestar? May I have a word with you?"I asked. The two leaders nodded, and I spoke,"I personally think that the new code should not say that medicine cats can't have mates or kits. And aren't you wondering who the father of Elmfire's kits is?" Firestar looked puzzled. "No, we're not wondering that at all. Jayfeather, we know that you're the father. That's exactly why we didn't include that law."he explained. I dipped my head and trotted off to tell Elmfire. "We'll start traveling again soon. And the new code doesn't have that law anymore,"I told her. Elmfire purred with satisfaction. "But the kits are too young to travel...what if they don't make it?"she asked. "It's newleaf, not leaf-bare, so they have a better chance to survive. I'll carry Skykit,"I suggested. Firestar and Onestar flicked their tails and yowled a warning, telling all cats that it was almost time to leave. Elmfire nodded, and I picked up Skykit by the scruff. Elmfire grabbed Emberkit, and the group of cats headed off. Skykit squirmed as I padded along. "Wanna walk!"Skykit protested. "No, Skykit. You're too young to travel this far,"I told him. "Not fair!"he complained. "You were nearly just born, and you can hardly talk."I retorted. Skykit didn't say anything else, and he bounced along in my jaws as we traveled.

**(ELMFIRE'S P.O.V.)**

Jayfeather matched my pawsteps as we traveled across cracked, dry earth. Onestar and Firestar suddenly stopped. "Badger pack!"the leaders warned. I saw Jayfeather tense. "Make a protective boundary around the kits!"he ordered. Spiderleg, Gorsetail, Lionblaze, Sorreltail, Brackenfur made a circle around the kits. "They're coming closer!"shouted one cat. Jayfeather and I placed the kits in the middle of the circle. I jumped in front of the protective boundary and hissed at the badgers, who were getting closer and closer. The lead badger swept a giant claw through the crowd. They were coming closer to the kits. The badgers growled, but I stood my ground as they advanced. "No, Elmfire, get out of the way!" The lead badger hit me with his claw. I landed hard, my side bleeding. I could hear growls and hisses, until my eyes closed.

**(JAYFEATHER'S P.O.V.)**

_How could she be so stupid? _I watched blankly as the badger threw Elmfire. Her breath was slowing. "No..."I whispered to myself. I rushed to her side. _StarClan, no! You can't take her! _A comforting scent wrapped around me. "_Hush...we won't take her, Jayfeather..."_a voice said. "Spottedleaf?"I asked. "_Yes, Jayfeather...but don't worry, we'll only take her for a moment..."_the voice replied. Elmfire's breath stopped suddenly, and I began to cry. "Jayfeather!" Someone snapped me from my thoughts. It was Skykit and Emberkit. "Jayfeather!" I looked at them, realizing they were now right beside me. "What's Elmfire doing?"they asked. They were so innocent. I tried to hide them from the truth, meowing,"Elmfire's going to take a nap." Firestar came to stand beside me. "She's dead. We need to bury her...Whitewing can nurse the kits."he whispered. "No, we won't bury her. She's going to come back."I promised. Firestar dipped his head, and padded off.

**(ELMFIRE'S P.O.V.)**

Stars enveloped me. "It is time she knew the real truth..."murmured a voice. The stars disappeared and I was looking down on a cave. Three cats were in the cave; one a tortoiseshell tom, the second a gray tabby tom, and the third a light brown and cream she-cat. It was my mother and my father! _But who is the tortoiseshell? _"Your kit is a blessing to the Clan,"the tortoiseshell said. "But PowerClan is no place for a kit! Blood and Ella are cruel and bloodthirsty, Leaf. You know that,"Gray, my father, pointed out. Dawnspirit nodded. "Gray is right, Leaf. We must leave PowerClan."she agreed. "You'll have to go without me. I am Blood and Ella's Senior Guard. If they know I'm gone, they will follow our scents and kill us."Gray decided. "Yes. I will send traveling herbs with Dawn, and also herbs for the kit just in case. Gray, don't worry. You and your kit will meet again someday. I promise it."Leaf meowed. The three cats looked up, and silently prayed to StarClan.

Suddenly, my eyes opened. I was being dragged along by Jayfeather, while Emberkit was on his back, and Skykit was being carried by Spiderleg. "Elmfire! You're awake!"Jayfeather shouted. He stopped dragging me and let me get to my paws, then we padded along. "What happened?"he asked. "I was in StarClan..."I meowed. Jayfeather realized I didn't want to talk about it, so we traveled in silence. "Hungry!"Emberkit wailed. "I'll ask the leaders if we can take a break."Jayfeather replied, putting Emberkit on the ground and racing ahead. Soon, the group stopped. I stretched and lay down to rest. Spiderleg put Skykit down. Emberkit and Skykit scrambled to my belly, tumbling and pushing each other over. Jayfeather came back, and he lay down next to me. "Life is going to be better soon. I promise."he murmured.

My eyes gleamed as we reached the new territory. It was moorland that stretched to a large forest. "Cats of WindClan and ThunderClan, I call upon our warrior ancestors. I now announce that each and everyone of us are now a part of GreatClan!"Onestar yowled. The group surged forward into the new territory, and Emberkit bounced in my jaws. We finally reached the forest territory, and I sat Emberkit down. Jayfeather caught up and he sat Skykit down next to Emberkit. Firestar stepped up to address the Clan on the low branch of an oak. "Cats of GreatClan, I have chosen to retire as leader and become an elder. Brambleclaw, as I make my way down from the branch, I would like you to step up and appoint your deputy."he yowled. Firestar jumped off of the oak branch as Brambleclaw pulled himself up. "I, Brambleclaw, the new leader of ThunderClan, appoint the new deputy. I call upon my warrior ancestors so they may hear and approve my choice. Cloudtail will be the new deputy of GreatClan."Brambleclaw announced. Cloudtail happily trotted up beneath the oak branch. Yowls of congratulations sounded from the crowd of cats. Brambleclaw was the new leader of GreatClan and Cloudtail his deputy.


	6. Author's Note

**I might be deleting this story...I don't know why. Maybe it's because the lack of reviews, or maybe it's because I don't like the story. But I'm wondering if anyone really likes the story. So please, review if you have read this. I personally think it might be too dramatic with Elmfire, so I might be deleting and editing chapters. I have a hope to become an author, but I'm not sure if anyone likes my writing. So, RIYHRD (Review If You Have Read This), and I might not delete the story. And yes. I know RIYHRD sounds stupid.**


	7. War

**Just wanted to say this takes place six moons after...and sadly, I don't own Warriors. But I do own: Crowsong, Dawnspirit, Skykit, Emberkit, and Elmfire.**

**TAKE DAT ERIN HUNTER! Just kidding! And please review!**

_~W~A~R~R~I~O~R~S~_~W~A~R~R~I~O~R~S~__~W~A~R~R~I~O~R~S~__~W~A~R~R~I~O~R~S~__~W~A~R~R~I~O~R~S~__~W~A~R~R~I~O~R~S~__~W~A~R~R~I~O~R~S~__~W~__

**(3RD PERSON'S P.O.V.)**

Skykit, Emberkit, and Elmfire pushed their way out of the nursery and into the clearing. The fresh-kill pile was well stocked and Everyone in the Thunder part of GreatClan was gathered. Bramblestar stood proudly on the Highbranch as he prepared to address his Clan; his deputy, Spiderleg, sitting right beneath the Highbranch. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting."Bramblestar yowled. Skykit and Emberkit had been cleaned furiously by their mother right before the ceremony. Now, they were ready to become apprentices. "Skykit, Emberkit." The two kits padded proudly up to the Highbranch, triumphant smiles on their faces. "Skykit, Emberkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Skykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Berrynose, you are ready to take on an apprentice. I believe I have given you excellent training, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Skypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."he announced. Berrynose stepped up to touch noses with his new apprentice, then he and Skypaw stepped back into the crowd. "Emberkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw. Rosepetal, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have recieved excellent training from Squirrelflight, and you have shown yourself to be caring and courageous. You will be the mentor of Emberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."Bramblestar went on. As Rosepetal and Emberpaw touched noses, the Clan chanted the new apprentices' names: "Skypaw! Emberpaw! Skypaw! Emberpaw!"

**(EMBERPAW'S P.O.V.)**

I slid through bracken and ferns, following my mentor through the forest. We came to a mossy clearing surrounded by ferns and maple trees. "This is the training area."Rosepetal explained. "What should I learn first? Hunting? Battle?"I asked. "Hunting, since we won't need battle training for a while. This place is way away from the rest of the Clans. Unless they make some other two part Clan like we did. And we've picked up plenty of loner scents from the near Twolegplace, but...anyway, we'll do battle training some other time."she explained. I nodded eagerly, and Rosepetal showed me a hunting crouch. "Put all of your weight in your haunches, and put your tail low, but not low enough to sweep the ground. Like this."Rosepetal instructed me. I got down into the crouch, waving my tail up in the air like a snake. "_Low_, not up where every creature in the forest can see it!"she scolded. I put my tail down. "Good...now can you stalk and kill the real thing?" We found our way through the unfamiliar forest. I heard beating wings above my head, and scented blackbird. I stopped abruptly and looked up to the birch tree it perched on. _If I could just climb to that low branch..._I thought, creeping silently up on the birch. Rosepetal watched quietly. I unsheathed my claws and found a pawhold. I bunched my muscles and dragged myself up the tree to the branch where the blackbird perched. Suddenly, it knew it was being hunted. Its wings fluttered furiously, trying to escape. I hooked the blackbird's wing with my claw, and killed it will one swift bite to the neck. "Very well done! You climbed exceptionally well."Rosepetal praised. Soon, I had caught a mouse, too. Rosepetal carried a squirrel. As we padded back to the camp, my mentor started a conversation. "How did you climb that well? I've never seen a new apprentice climb _that _good."she asked, her meow muffled by the squirrel. "I don't know. I guess...I guess I just did."I replied with a shrug. As we reached the camp, Spiderleg nodded his approval when he saw the prey we had caught. I proudly put my blackbird and my mouse on the fresh-kill pile. Skypaw bounced up to me. "Guess what? Berrynose taught me a really cool battle move!"he boasted. "I bet Jayfeather and Elmfire will be really proud of what we learned."Skypaw added. I nodded in agreement. "I can't wait until we become warriors. I want to be called Emberwing!"I told my littermate. "I want to be called Skyleg. I wonder if Bramblestar would take name requests..."he mewed thoughtfully, trotting off to Spiderleg to discuss it. I took a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and cocked my ears toward Skypaw and the Clan deputy's conversation. "Me and Emberpaw were wondering,"Skypaw explained, and went on,"if Bramblestar would take name requests. You know, for when we become warriors." The black warrior tom nodded slowly, thinking. "I would like to be called Skyleg, and Emberpaw would like to be called Emberwing."Skypaw informed Spiderleg. "I'll be sure to talk to Bramblestar about it."Spiderleg replied, padding off towards Bramblestar, who was sunning himself on a smooth rock. I padded off to the apprentice's den; a bramble bush lined with ferns. And as I fell asleep in my mossy nest, I began to dream. I was looking down on a Twolegplace alley. I saw a jet-black tabby tom sitting on a broken Twoleg thing. It was wooden with a soft brown pelt. A big dark brown tom stalked up to him, dipping his head. "Lord Snoop, we have not yet scented the wild cats."the brown tom reported. "Wild cats? We are WildClan, Brick! What other cats could there be here in Twolegplace?"snapped the black tabby. Brick flicked his tail toward the forest. "They live there, sir." Snoop looked to the forest. "Then we might have made a foe...or a potential ally,"Snoop muttered. "Gather the rest of the Clan. We must discuss this." Brick dipped his head again and padded off into the Twolegplace. _Snoop? Snoop is a kittypet name! The leader of BloodClan at least changed his name,_ Emberpaw thought. Suddenly, I jerked awake. "Quick! Get up, and follow me!"I heard Rosepetal hiss. I got up and stretched quickly, and Twolegplace scents mingled with the scents of the camp. "We're being attacked!"Rosepetal whispered. _Am I going to have to fight? _I wondered. _I don't know any battle moves! _Rosepetal motioned me to follow her with a flick of her tail, and we slipped out of the apprentice den and out onto the moor. Cats fought, and blood stained the ground. "You need to go to the Twolegplace at the meeting point. Spiderleg, Icecloud, and Skypaw will be waiting for you at the edge of the moor. I have to go out and fight, but I'll make sure you make it to the edge safely."she explained to me. _I'm not a kit!_ Rosepetal led me to the edge of the moor as quickly as she could, and as she had told me, Spiderleg, Icecloud, and Skypaw stood waiting for me. Rosepetal dipped her head and raced back to the middle of the fight. "Come on, we have to go quickly."Spiderleg ordered. I nodded and followed the patrol as it headed out towards the Twolegplace. We squeezed under a fence and into a Twoleg garden. Icecloud helped me scramble up a tree that leaned over the other side of the fence, then we jumped down into an alley. I saw that lots of cats stood shivering. Dozens of queens, kits, elders, apprentices, and warriors were already waiting for us. _This must be the meeting point, _I thought. "Cats of GreatClan!"Spiderleg yowled. "We must all fight back!"


	8. An Offer

**Thank you all so much for your supportive reviews! (I know there were only two but hey!) I especially liked this one that said: NO! Do NOT delete this story, please! This story is good, and I love it. So if you delete this story, I will personally hunt you down and rip off your limbs one by one, keeping you conscious using electrical skocks, then slowly cut the skin around your stomach open, take out your guts with my bare hands then show you them while your eyes start to lose life in them, and finaly I smile in an evil, wicked way that will give you shudders while your vision fades to eternal blackness. Jk, I would NEVER do that, but I do have an incredibly violent mind, which I love so much! But seriously, please don't delete this story. It's cool. Thanks for reading! And if you get scared or creeped-out by the murder scene, mission accomplished. ¡Chaó!**

**- Storm ;p**

**Elmfire: That was creepy...**

**Me: Then suck it up, woosie!**

**Elmfire: That was really rude, and there are _KITS _here!**

**Me: I'm sorry. But I'm really _PUMPED!_**

__~WARRIORS~_~WARRIORS~_~WARRIORS~____~WARRIORS~_~WARRIORS~_~WARRIORS~____~WARRIORS~_~WARRIORS~_~WARRIORS~____~WARRIORS~_~WARRIORS~_~WARRIORS~____~WARRI_  
><em>

**(3RD PERSON'S P.O.V.)**

A light brown tabby tom with black markings and white paws looked toward a moor. He was a rogue, and he was seeking shelter. As he crept closer, he saw blood and fur everywhere, and heard the yowling of furious cats. _A fight, _he thought. As he got even closer to the fight, he saw of group of medium-size cats bunched together in a group, helping each other fight. A young she-cat in the very middle of the group caught his eye. She was beautiful; a sleek gray and brown she-cat. Suddenly, a yowl of surrender sounded out. A giant group of cats gathered, and fled off the moor, opposite where he was standing. The gray and brown she-cat was the first to yowl victory. She was echoed by dozens of other cats. Twilight began to creep up, making the sky turn scarlet. As night began to fall, he followed the she-cat from a distance as she and lots of other cats headed into the forest. He made camp in a hollow of the roots of an ash tree. Before he went to sleep, he looked at the she-cat's camp. He caught a few words of some cats' conversations: "Emberpaw, will you go with Skypaw, Berrynose, and Rosepetal to check out the territory? By the way, you fought well."commented a black tom with a brown underbelly and long legs. The she-cat, Emberpaw, beckoned a brown tabby tom with a gray front leg. They met up with a cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail, and a slender dark cream she-cat. The cream-colored tom flicked his tail, and led the way through a bramble entrance. A few heartbeats passed while the brown tabby rogue stared through a hole in the gorse barrier, until a voice came to scold him. "What are you doing in GreatClan territory?"

* * *

><p>"I...um...my name is Oak...and...I..."the rogue stammered, turning around to face the beautiful gray and brown she-cat. "And? Your business here is?"she queried. Oak couldn't possibly explain to her how he thought she was beautiful, and that it had truly been love at first sight. "I-I want to join your Clan,"Oak quickly meowed. The dark cream she-cat pushed her way through the undergrowth to stand beside Emberpaw. "Who is this? What is his business?"she asked. "He must be a rogue. His name is Oak, and he wants to join the Clan, Rosepetal,"Emberpaw explained. "That's right."Oak murmured. "Which part? Wind or Thunder?"Rosepetal mewed. "Um...Thunder..."Oak replied quickly. Rosepetal nodded, and the cream-colored tom, along with the brown tabby tom, came up to join the patrol. "Berrynose, Skypaw, this rogue would like to join Thunder of GreatClan."Rosepetal told them, passing on Emberpaw's explanation. Berrynose let out a <em>mrrow <em>of amusement, replying,"Let's take him to Bramblestar."

Oak sat in the middle of the camp clearing. Cats sniffed at him, whispering to each other and casting him suspicious glances, until a muscular dark brown tabby pushed his way through the group. "Oak. You want to join the Clan, correct?"he queried. Oak nodded. The brown tabby turned away, broke into a run, and leaped up onto a low branch of an oak tree. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Oakbranch for a Clan meeting!"he yowled. _So he's Bramblestar_, Oak thought. The group that had been observing the newcomer gathered beneath the branch as Bramblestar began to speak. "Oak, you have joined this Clan, and you are not old enough to become a warrior, so you will be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor will be Icecloud. I hope Icecloud will pass down all she knows to you. Icecloud,"Bramblestar announced, continuing as Icecloud stepped up,"Icecloud, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Whitewing, and you have shown yourself to be kind and brave. You will be the mentor of Oakpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Oakpaw." Icecloud and Oakpaw touched nosed. "Oakpaw! Oakpaw! Oakpaw!"the Clan chanted. Emberpaw was the first to greet the new apprentice. She touched her nose to his ear happily, and began to show him around the camp.

Oakpaw drifted into sleep. He saw his sister, Clover, a dark brown she-cat with a lighter belly. She was heavily pregnant. Clover was stumbling around, yowling soundless words. "Clover!"Oakpaw yowled. "I'm right here." Clover payed no attention. She kept yowling. Darkness crept up like a shadow in the night. It tried to envelope Oakpaw, but he kept running from it. Suddenly, he was in a lush green forest. Emberpaw scampered happily beside him. She giggled. Then, Emberpaw shrank back. A giant shadow was rushing through the forest, making the trees turn eerily dark. "No!" Oakpaw woke up in the apprentices' den. Emberpaw slept a tail-length away from him. Her pelt rose and fell with each breath. Oakpaw sighed in relief. _It was just a dream, _he thought. But the dream still clung like a tick to the back of his mind. It felt important. _You could become powerful. _A voice growled in his mind. It wasn't his. _Just go back to sleep, and I can teach you. We can help you. Emberpaw will be yours. You will become Clan leader._ The offer was inviting. Oakpaw accepted it, and fell back into his dream world of sleep.


End file.
